Los pájaros del castillo
by LeightonGranger
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles (155w) de personajes de las familias Herondale y Carstairs. [TID, TLH, TDA] [Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre "Herondale/Carstairs" del foro "Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras"]
1. Cuestión de prioridades, Cordelia C

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Cassandra Clare.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el _minirreto de octubre Herondale/Carstairs_ del foro _Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras_.

 **Personaje:** Cordelia Carstairs

* * *

 **Cuestión de prioridades**

Lo más bonito del Instituto de París era el jardín, o eso le había parecido siempre a Cordelia. Sin embargo, desde la llegada de los Herondale a su casa, había un lugar al que le gustaba ir todavía más.

Había adoptado una rutina diaria que consistía en desayunar, entrenar las horas reglamentarias y encerrarse en la biblioteca. Nunca antes había reparado demasiado en ella, pero en ese instante se hallaba sentada en una mesa, observando con interés al delgado muchacho que leía cerca de la ventana y parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia.

Tenía la nariz metida en un libro cuyo Cordelia no podía ver el título, y sus dorados ojos se movían ávidamente por las páginas, devorando cada línea.

Estaba fascinada, embelesada, con James Herondale. Nunca había conocido —y estaba segura, no conocería— a nadie como él.

Desde el momento en que lo vio supo que había encontrado al amor de su vida.


	2. El amor puede no perecer, Lucie H

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Cassandra Clare.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el _minirreto de octubre Herondale/Carstairs_ del foro _Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras_.

 **Personaje:** Lucie Herondale

* * *

 **El amor puede no perecer**

Lucie estaba aterrada antes de llegar a la Ciudad Silenciosa. Aterrada, impaciente, nerviosa, excitada... Unirse a Cordelia como _parabatai_ era lo que más deseaba, sabía que jamás encontraría en nadie una conexión como la que tenía con la pelirroja.

Suspiró para aplacar las emociones que empezaban a invadirla cuando sonaron unos golpes.

No había abierto la boca cuando una espesa mata de pelo negro se coló por la puerta, acompañada de unos oscuros y brillantes ojos azules.

—Papá…

Antes de que añadiera nada, Will Herondale avanzó y se arrodilló junto a su hija.

—Lo que estás a punto de hacer es lo mejor que te puede pasar en tu vida como cazadora de sombras, Lucie —la voz del hombre estaba cargada de emoción.

—Estoy un poco asustada, papá.

—No debes temer al amor, pequeña, y amor es lo que encontrarás en Cordelia. Único, excepcional y vuestro.

Él miró la cicatriz de su pecho y sonrió.


	3. El primer contacto, Emma C

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Cassandra Clare.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el _minirreto de octubre Herondale/Carstairs_ del foro _Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras_.

 **Personaje:** Emma Carstairs

* * *

 **El primer contacto**

La zona en la que se encontraban estaba relativamente vacía, a juzgar por la cantidad de tenderetes que permanecían cerrados. Sin embargo, a Emma le pareció que el Mercado de las Sombras —como había descubierto que se llamaba ese lugar— estaba repleto de seres.

Seres mágicos, licántropos y sobre todo brujos y hechiceras deambulaban de un lado para otro deteniéndose en diferentes puestos cuyos productos iban desde cera de oído de troll hasta el camisón con el que habían enterrado a un virgen un siglo atrás.

Esta última información le erizó el vello de la nuca, pero mantuvo su posición firme y avanzó hasta el pequeño quiosco donde albergaba la esperanza de encontrar algo que le llevase a resolver el asesinato de sus padres.

El hombre que lo ocupaba se la quedó mirando interrogante hasta que Emma mostró sus intenciones y le preguntó el nombre.

La sonrisa en su rostro era felina.

—Soy Johnny Rook.


	4. Oír su mirada, Cecily H

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Cassandra Clare.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el _minirreto de octubre Herondale/Carstairs_ del foro _Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras_.

 **Personaje:** Cecily Herondale

* * *

 **Oír su mirada**

Los vivos ojos de Gabriel la miran. Esa mirada que se convierte en un susurro cuando verde y azul se mezclan, y puede _oír_ su amor a través de los ojos, si es que eso es posible.

Cecily está en la Sala de Entrenamiento acompañada por el que de momento es su no-prometido. No ha habido ninguna petición formal, pero espera que la haya en un breve periodo de tiempo.

Jamás hubiera pensado que podría tener pensamientos tan cursis como los que la asaltan cuando está junto a Gabriel entrenando, comiendo o paseando, pero así es.

A todas horas se encuentra fantaseando con vestidos de novia, caricias en las que una dama no debería pensar y un esculpido pecho lleno de Marcas.

—Cecy —su voz.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué me miras? —hay diversión en su tono.

—No lo hago.

—Pues es una pena, porque yo sí te miro a ti.

—¿Y eso?

—Nada, que te quiero.


	5. Diferentes en la similitud, AC y JH

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Cassandra Clare.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el _minirreto de octubre Herondale/Carstairs_ del foro _Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras_.

 **Personaje:** Alastair Carstairs / James Herondale

* * *

 **Diferentes en la similitud**

—¿Habéis visto? Ese niño tiene los ojos dorados —Clive señalaba hacia la puerta de la cantina, donde había aparecido un niño escuálido y con pinta de no haber pisado nunca una Sala de Entrenamiento.

—Es Herondale. Sus ojos son así porque tiene sangre de demonio —explicó Alastair, y añadió—. Mi padre me lo dijo.

Evidentemente Elias Carstairs jamás había hecho semejante ofensa, pero por todos es sabido que a los quince años necesitas reafirmar tus mentiras de alguna manera.

Clive, Charles y Clémont miraron a Alastair con admiración, sin duda él era el cazador de sombras mejor informado de la Academia y no serían ellos los que lo cuestionasen.

…

—Eh, niño-demonio.

James siguió por el corredor y llegó a su habitación.

Respiró hondo un par de veces y en completo silencio lanzó el cuchillo que llevaba; lo clavó en el centro de la diana, como siempre.

Un día su diana sería Alastair Carstairs.


End file.
